A distributed active transformer includes a primary winding that uses active devices to control the current direction and magnitude on the winding. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/974,578, filed Oct. 9, 2001, describes distributed active transformers that can comprise at least two push/pull amplifiers designed to amplify an RF input signal. The distributed active transformer can be operated where a first amplifier causes current to flow on the primary winding in a first direction, and where a second amplifier causes current to flow on the primary in a second direction. In this manner, an alternating current is induced on the secondary winding.